1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a light guide plate and a backlight module having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely applied in the notebook computer field, the automotive display field, the mobile phone field, and so on because of small size, light weight and brightness uniformity.
A backlight module of an LCD is an optical structure that can convert distributed point light sources or linear light sources into an even surface light source. Along with the technology development of an LCD, a big screen and a high screen size occupied ratio become one of the important development trends. In an LCD, a high screen size occupied ratio means that a distance between a light source and a viewing region is reduced. However, an uneven light and dark (hotspot) phenomenon will be generated at a light incident side of the backlight module.